A visit to the real world
by lightfeather5632
Summary: Lightfeather and some of the Mistclan warriors decide to pay a visit to the real world.


Hey guys, wrote this in class at school and not finished, don't know if I will. If you've read my other stories, skip the first sentence. PS, My real name is Hanna.

* * *

My name is Lightfeather. Well, it was. My code name is Hanna. I'm with a handful of my warriors to see how the real life dimension is.

So far, me and my clan are back in school, To stay out of suspicion. Picking up tidbits of information along the way from my warriors darkclaw and sunshine.

They had chosen to stay behind here for a while. We must have been noticed, because the police are here.

Redfall, my sister and I held our breath as the cop inspected us closely.

We could not afford to be caught, they'd have to start the mission over or erase the guards memories, both a tough task.

"Amber and red are not natural eye colors." The guard commented. '_Oh should have changed our eye color first!' _I thought.

I linked our minds in telepathy just as we were pulled out side to be interrogated.

When we were out, we spotted Blackspot Whitefire, Moonshine, and grassblaze out there surrounded by guards. They were huddled together to pretend to be scared.

If we weren't scared we wouldn't seem normal. Sunshine and rainfall were being herded out of another classroom occupied by about five police officers. They saw us and immediatly ran over.

We stood as a group, trying to act scared but badly failing. I didn't look scared, I looked mad.

I glared straight into the largest of the cops who had a gold badge. I sent a message through my mind to my warriors. '_the one in gold is the leader. watch for him'_

They looked at me and nodded, knowing I saw it. '_Do we keep up the scared act?' _Moonshine mentally asked. _'No. they know its an act.' _

They nodded again and glared at the cops. They flinched at the sudden change in astmosphere. They looked uncomfortable under all the glares they were recieving.

One grabbed my arm and i forced myself to at least not punch him in the face.

"You. Your the leader." He said. I only growled and swiped my arm away from him.

Who did this mousebrain think he is?! _'Rude much?' _I snarled in my head._ 'I know right?' _I heard Sunshine think.

I wished I could kill him.

Redfall squealed and I instinctly snapped around to see one had grabbed her. I snarled and was about to knock him out but Redfall beat me to it.

She burst into flames and the man yelped and let go.

Her flame went out and I saw some more advance on her. Her eyes grew big and the guards were feet away from taking her little sister away from me.

I did what I had too. I jumped and flipped through the air, landing between the guards and Redfall. She hugged my back and I smiled gently at her.

I turned to the guards and directed all my hatred from them at the guard who got closest. "who in starclan do you think you are?! You will NOT go ANYWHERE NEAR my little sister. Back off."

They took a step back and I nearly calld them pathetic but remembered when I was mad, Even the most brave of warriors wouldn't even look at me. I was that scary.

I knew nothing would work at this point. Oh well, We had all the information we needed. no reason to stick around. "Warriors assemble!" I ordered.

Instantly they all scrambled over to me and I saw Zebrastripe, Lightningbolt, and Rosequartz run out of the school and join us. We all regrouped on the roof.

The police dudes were yelling for us to come down but I located some fear in them.

I smirked and balanced on the edge of the roof, teasingly leaning over until I was merly three feet above their heads, but they couldn't reach me.

I saw one calling for backup and knew just how to tick them off. "Oh please. you too scared to face us alone?" I laughed. I saw the one calling back up freeze.

I began imitating the one calling. "Oh, mommy. I'm surrounded by kids and need you here to sing me a lullaby." I exclimed loudly.

They glared at me and I knew I hit a sensitive spot. "You mouse brains are PATHETIC!" I heard my warriors laugh behind me.

The officers began to carry a ladder over and propped it up against the roof. I frowned and stepped back. "Took ya so long to realize were not coming down? So persistent yet so stupid."

"Time for us to take our leave. But-" I held out my right arm and a pattern glowed gold, lighting up my skin.

The lights concentrated on my finger tips and shot off in a ball of light, exploding in front of me in a circle shape, creating a portal.

It Shined purple, the rims crackling with small bursts of electricity.

I waited for my warriors to enter before saluting to the police. "-We'll be back." Then I kicked the ladder off the roof and jumped in the portal.

* * *

Yeah, short story I randomly came up with. PEACE OUT!


End file.
